1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for determining and recording an edge profile of a metallic workpiece, such as a continuous cast slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to evaluate the performance of a continuous casting process in which a metal slab is formed, the flatness of the edge surfaces of the slab is frequently determined. When the edge surfaces of the slab are uniform and flat, subsequent processing of the slab to flatten the edge surfaces is not required.
One means of determining these edge surfaces includes the use of an apparatus which does not directly contact with the slab. Such apparatus utilize devices such as lasers, ultrasonic devices, and eddy current devices to determine edge profiles of the metal slabs. Signals generated by these devices are thereafter utilized to record the edge profiles of the slab. Such devices are expensive, at times unreliable, and frequently require the use of skilled personnel.
Direct contact apparatus which are more amenable for use in a mill environment are therefore frequently preferred.
One existing direct contact apparatus utilized to determine the edge profile of a metal slab is comprised of a plurality of spaced apart pin units. When forced against a vertical cross section of an edge of a slab, displacement of individual pins results, thereby creating a physical replica of the slab edge profile. This replica of the slab edge profile is then traced onto a sheet of paper to produce a recording of the edge profile. Several disadvantages are, however, also inherent in this direct contact apparatus. The device is cumbersome to use, subject to mechanical breakdowns, and, because of the requirement that the physical replica of the slab edge profile be retraced in order to record the edge profile, the resultant record of the edge profile is of only marginal accuracy and precision.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for determining the edge profile of a metallic workpiece, such a steel slab.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a direct contact type apparatus for determining and recording the edge profile of a metallic workpiece which overcomes the failings of the prior art.